The First, Last Time
by VampLoreLover
Summary: The kiss was too familiar and it took my breath away. "Can you just do this last thing for me?" Will Edward do this one last thing for Bella? Canon pairing.


_Fandom Fights Tsunami_

_Title:_ The First, Last Time.

_Author:_ VampLoreLover (formerly PeachesButterCup.)

_Rating:_ M.

_POV:_ BPOV

_Word Count:_ 2,110

_Summary: _The kiss was too familiar and it took my breath away."Can you just do this _last_ thing for me?"

_Fandom:_ Twilight Saga

Story submitted for Fandom Fights Tsunami

Disclaimer: *Reluctantly.* I do not Twilight…Unfortunately. That pleasure belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Although, I do own quite a lot of Twilight merchandise.

++TFLT++

After saying a hurried goodnight to Charlie, I hurried up to the bathroom, where I kept my pajamas, reserved for when Edward stayed the night. I slowly pulled on the blue tank top and cotton pants that I had bought to replace those godforsaken sweats that I used to wear to bed. I drew in a quick breath when the movement caused the newly sewn stitches to pull. I wet a washcloth and washed my face with the one hand, as best I could, quickly brushed my teeth and shuffled to my bedroom.

He was sitting in the middle of my bed lightly puling on the string on one of the presents.

"Hi." His voice was sad. Great, guilt.

I didn't want that tonight. I went to the bed and pushed the presents out of his lap and placed myself there instead.

"Hi." I smiled and snuggled into his hard chest. "Can I open my presents now?"

"What is with the enthusiasm?" He wondered.

"Can't a girl want to open her presents?"

I picked up the rectangular box that must have been from Carlisle and Esme.

"Let me."

"Why? Afraid I'm going to cut myself." I laughed.

His face didn't change. "Really, Bella?" Oops, obviously too soon.

"Right, not funny. Open away." He took the gift from my hand and tore the paper off in one pull. He placed a little white box in my hand.

"Are you sure I can lift the lid?" I murmured, while he ignored me. Inside the box was a long tick piece of paper with quite a lot of fine print. I had to read it twice.

"We're going to Jacksonville?" Me and Edward. This brought my mood up significantly.

"Yeah, that's the idea."

"I can't believe it. Renee is going to crazy! Are you sure you don't mind? Jacksonville is no Forks, you know. You'll have to stay inside most of the day."

"I think I can handle it." He smiled, and then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"If I had any idea that this is the reaction I would get from you. If I knew I would have made you open it in front of Carlisle and Esme. I thought you'd complain."

"Well it is obviously too much. But the upside is I get to take you with me."

He chuckled and smiled crookedly. "Now I wish I had spent more money on your present. I didn't realize you could not complain."

I put the tickets on the bedside table and reached for his present, a little more excited than before. He took it from me and fluidly unwrapped it like the first. He handed me a clear jewel case with a silver CD inside.

"No clues?" I said curiously.

He said nothing, he took the CD and reached around and placed it in the player on the bedside table. He hit play and waited.

"Wha—?"

Then the music began.

I listened, speechless and wide eyed. I knew he was waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't. I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I tried to reach them before they fell, but Edward beat my too it.

"Does your arm hurt?" He asked anxiously.

"No. It's not my arm. The song, it's beautiful, Edward. How? I can't believe it. I couldn't ask for anything better. I love it." I shut up and listened.

It was his music, all his compositions. The first was the lullaby he wrote me.

"I didn't think you would let me bring a piano here so I could play. Or Charlie wouldn't." He said.

"Very true."

"How does your arm feel?"

"Don't worry about my arm." It was actually starting to burn a little under the bandage. I needed ice. I would have asked for his hand, but that would've given me away.

"I'll get you some Tylenol."

"No, I'm fine." I argued, but he slid me off his lap and headed into the bathroom.

"My Dad!" I whisper yelled. Charlie hadn't caught onto the fact that Edward frequently stayed the night. He just might have a stroke it he ever found out. I didn't really feel guilty for lying. It's not like we were doing anything he wouldn't approve of. After all, Edward had his rules…

"He won't catch me," Edward promised as he disappeared silently out the door…and came back, catching the door before it could swing back to the frame. He had the glass kept in the bathroom and a bottle of Tylenol in the other.

I took the pills, no point in starting an argument you'll lose. Especially with someone who never sleeps.To be honest my arm was really starting to ache.

My lullaby continued softly and beautifully in the background.

"It's late." Edward stated. He scooped me up with one arm and drew back the cover with his other.

He softly placed my head on the pillow, and then pulled the quilt up around me. He took his place on top of the covers beside me, so I wouldn't get cold. He draped his arm around me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome."

Silence surrounded us, as I listened to my lullaby come to a close. Another came on. Esme's favourite.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered.

He hesitated for a second, "I was thinking about right and wrong."

A tingle crossed my spine.

"Remember when I said I wanted you to ignore my birthday?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't figure out I was trying to distract him.

"Yes," he said wearily.

"I'm thinking, since it's still my birthday, that I would like you to kiss me…again."

"You ask for a lot, don't you?"

"Not really. But please, don't do anything you don't want to."

He laughed and laughed. "Heaven forbid that I should do anything that I don't want to." He whispered somewhat desperately, as his hand gently pulled my chin up and pulled my face to his.

The kiss began the same as the others. Edward was careful, like always. Then something changed.

I could feel it as his lips moved more urgently against mine. Maybe it was being around vampires too much, but I could feel what he couldn't say. It was like he was saying goodbye. Like he was leaving.

I could feel his cold body through the thin quilt and a fire spread through me. I crushed myself eagerly against him.

He abruptly stopped, and gently pushed me away, with firm hands.

I didn't want to stop. The kiss was too familiar and it took my breath away.

"Edward," I gasped, "Don't stop. Please can we keep going? Please, for me? Can you just do this _last_ thing for me?" I emphasized the_ last_ so he would know that I knew. The torn look on his face nearly broke me, but I knew in my heart the decision had been made. Things had already changed. And I wanted this one last thing before it did.

"Bella," he whispered brokenly.

"I know. Please." Tears began to well in my eyes, "I understand." I truly did. I knew it was killing him as it was me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against my cheek.

He slowly trailed his hand over my cheek, and then replaced it with his lips. "God, I love you."

I pulled him on top of me and placed my hand on his cheek and brought his lips to mine. It started slow and soft, he was holding back. I didn't want him to. I crushed my lips harder against and brought my hand up and ran it under his shirt against his stone, cold back. The moan that vibrated through him did unspeakable things to me.

His hand trailed down my side, softly grazing my breast before landing on my hip, the pressure he applied was enough to bring a throaty moan out of me.

Something must have snapped inside, because he began to kiss me with fervor, it was nothing like we had ever done before.

I pulled back to whisper in his ear. "Edward. Take your shirt off." He said nothing as he pulled back and swiftly removed his shirt and threw it over his shoulder.

His lips found my neck and applied just enough pressure without his teeth breaking through; he trailed down to my collarbone, and placed tiny kisses along it, slowly moving down to the top of my shirt. I gasped and felt him smile on my skin. He undid the first button, and kissed along the top of my bra. He slowly undid the buttons one by one, and pushed my shirt back over my shoulders. I shrugged out of it, and blushed at the thought of just being in my bra in front of him.

My first instinct was to cover up, but he grabbed my wrists before I could. "You're beautiful, don't hide from me." He stared for a minute, as if he was committing me to memory.

I shakily reached for his belt, and got the first button undone when a flash of white, covered my hands. He took control and popped the last buttons free and shrugged out of his jeans and briefs.

My breath left me in an instant. I always knew he was beautiful, but seeing him, fully was breathtaking. He ran his hand up my thigh, leaving a burning fire in his wake, he lightly ran his hand over the top of my underwear, and my hips jerked into him. I wiggled my hips and slid my underwear down.

I looked up and met his golden eyes. I nodded with a smile, as he slowly positioned himself between my thighs.

He slowly entered me, not wanting to hurt me. I know that some feel pain when they first have sex, but all I could feel was joy instead of pain at Edward being my first. I closed my eyes and just felt. I gasped suddenly and my eyes flew open when I felt a pleasurable shiver flowing through me. Edward had his eyes shut tight, like he was in pain, which he probably was, I knew what my body did to him.

"Edward, open your eyes." His eyes slowly opened and connected with mine. His face relaxed, and a small smile crossed his face. I bucked my hips in to him, and watched his face change, taking on a look of absolute concentration.

He slowly stared to move within me, the shiver coming back. I locked my legs around his waist pushing him in further. I quietly moaned.

"Bella, I can't…" He touched his forehead to mine.

"Faster, Edward…Please." I reached my hand into his hair and held on for dear life.

He thrusts came faster and deeper. I could feel a tightening in the pit of my stomach. "I'm cl…close." I couldn't help but moan a little louder, Edward swallowed it in a kiss before it could escape.

Our moans mingled as I rode out the orgasm that rocketed through me. He thrust once more before stilling.

"I love you." I said.

"You have no idea." He gently kissed my forehead.

"Can you just…Stay with me? Please? For a little while."

"Have I ever denied you?"

He slowly pulled himself from me and my body felt cold with the loss. He lay under the sheet while he rewrapped me in a cocoon with my quilt.

I turned to face him. And all I could do was look at him. He stroked my cheek, I closed my eyes and felt tears I didn't even know I cried run down my cheek.

He kissed my eyelids reverently.

_I'm sorry._

My nose.

_I wish it could be another way._

My lips.

_I'll miss you._

I snuggled deeper into his chest, slowly drifting off.

Before I did, he placed a final kiss to my chest just above my heart.

_I love you._

++TFLT++

I stretched, feeling the creaking of my bones and the numbness throughout my body that I couldn't hate. Not when I knew what is was from.

I could hear the rain pattering on my window.

I felt around for Edward next to me.

But he was already gone.


End file.
